User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 26
The Lukesse Episode! Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and I am back and more than ready for another Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Now, most of you wondered where I was, I'll bet. Well, when there's Jetra around, you know who to call! '''Jesse: & Petra: '-////////- 'Shipper: '''Now, since I'm feeling tired from all the searching I did, I feel like we should-- '''Nick: '''Do a speed dare session? '''Shipper: '''I was going to say finally do something nice for the darables and go get ice cream, but your idea sounds better! Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #70 '''Nikki: '''Soren! Duel the Witherstorm! '''Soren: '*holds up iron sword* EN GARDE, YOU FORTRESS-EATING FREAK! 'Witherstorm: '*whaps away sword w/ tentacle* 'Soren: '...Well, crap. 'Witherstorm: '*eats Soren* 'Nick: '''Cliche? '''Nikki: '''Cliche. Oh, Lever, Lever, Lever. You have much to learn about being a Wikier. Dare #71 '''Nick: '''Axel! Dress up like an anamotronic and scare the crap out of everyone! '''Axel: '''My pleasure! *puts on Nightmare Bonnie outfit and turns off the lights* '''Lukas: '''Hey! Who turned out the lights? Turn em' back on, I can't see! '''Jenny: '''Ah! Hold me! *jumps into Lukas' arms* '''Lukas: '...Never mind, you can keep it like this. 'Axel: '*anamotronic scream* 'Order 2.0: '-_-... 'Petra: '''That was super lame, Axel. '''Axel: '''What?! How'd you--?! '''Jesse: '''Dude. You should've gone with Nightmare Fredbear. Bonnie is WAY more trimmer than that. '''Axel: '>:( Is this what you wanted, Peaceable Kingdom?! To see me humiliated?! Dare #72 'Shipper: '''Ivor! Watch Ham-Ham Land! '''Ivor: '*not there* 'Shipper: '...Ivor? 'Ivor: '*already watching* OMG OMG THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! AND TINY! AND HUGGABLE! AND-- 'Shipper: '-_-...Kirby, I have no words. Dare #73 '''Nikki: Jesse! Watch Pikachu's farewell without crying! 'Jesse: '''Pffffft! A goodbye from a lightning mouse? Easy peasy. ~Time Skip~ '''Jesse: '>,O,< NUUUUUUUUU! Don't do this, Ash! Pikachu loves you, and wants to travel with you forever! 'Nikki: '''Kirby, you nugget of darkness...I am so proud. Dare #74 '''Nick: '''Magnus! Axel! Cannon fight! '''Axel: '*builds tower* 'Magnus: '*already firing cannon* 'Axel: '*blows up* 'Magnus: '''Yay! I wi--*gets pushed by Axel from behind* AAAAAAAAAAH! '''Axel: '''Yay! I did it! What do I win?! '''Nick: '''A sad feeling. '''Axel: '''Awwww...;-; '''Nick: '''Becky, I'm sorry if it was bland, but what did you expect? Dare #75 '''Shipper: '''Jesse! Petra! Kiss in front of all the Luktra shippers! '''Jesse: '''Why not? '''Petra: '''I'm all for it! *kisses Jesse* '''Luktra shippers: '*tearing clothes apart* NUUUUUUUUU! LUKTRA IS DONE FOR! >,O,< 'Lukas: '''So? I don't care. I love Jenny now. '''Jesse: '''Best. Dare. EVER! '''Shipper: '''I second the blockhead! A job well done, Pece! Dare #76 '''Nikki: '''Lukas! Jenny! Eat some spaghetti, you two look starved. '''Lukas & Jenny: '*sit at table for two* 'Lukas: '''I feel like you guys are planning something... '''Nick: '*in waiter's uniform* Your spaghetti, Mr. & Mrs. Lukesse. 'Jenny: '''That's not our last name. '''Nick: '''Screw it, and eat your food! '''Lukas & Jenny: '*eat spaghetti* 'Nikki: '''Betcha fifty cents they share a noodle. '''Nick: '''Betcha fifty cents someone's gonna interfere. '''Lukas & Jenny: '*share a noodle* 'Lukas: '''O/////O '''Jenny: '''O/////O '''Lukas: '''Screw it. *kisses Jenny* '''Jenny: '*kisses back* 'Nikki: '''You lose! '''Nick: '>:( *gives Nikki fifty cents* I hope you're satisfied, Pece. Dare #77 'Nick: '''Lukas! But Jenny her favorite candy! '''Lukas: '''Anything for my bae! *gives Jenny heart-shaped box of milk chocolates* '''Jenny: '''Aw! Thank you! *kisses Lukas* '''Lukas & Jenny: '*make out* 'Nick: '''O//////o Jesus, get a room! I know OOTCB's probably's gonna like this, but still! End of Speed Daring '''Shipper: '''Well, I think after THIS episode, Lukesse's pretty much been confirmed. '''Lukas & Jenny: '*still making out* 'Nick: '*retches* '''Nikki: '''It's true love, bub! Can't you deal? '''Nick: '''NO! NO, I CANNOT DEAL WHEN IT COMES TO LICKING SOMEONE ELSE'S TONGUE! '''Shipper: '''Ugh! Stop, before you gross ME out! But anyways, that's it for today's episode! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nick: '''RGGGGGGGGGH, I'M GONNA CHAINSAW THOSE TWO APART! *revs up chainsaw* '''Shipper: '''Oh, no you don't! Lukesse may not be my OTP, but there is NO way I'll let you destory it! *tackles Nick* '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts